La teoría de los hechos
by ChaosCat413
Summary: Volver a clase es algo que a la mayoría se le hace pesado. El último año no ocurrió casi nada relevante, a parte de un par de amorios superficiales que no llegaron a nada hasta el verano. Pero el primer día de curso uno de los profesores más queridos cae por la torre de astronomía, medio Hogwarts va a repartir gran parte del año en investigar lo sucedido. multipairing
1. 1- Ludwig Beilschmidt

**NA: muchas parejas bastante crack, algo de incesto y relaciones entre personajes de edades dispares... me paso por donde me da la gana muchas de las cosas de Harry Potter, porque solo quiero que vayan la escuela de magia y jugar con pequeños roles típicos de la saga como el quiddich y todo eso... ( más que eso, también solo no me acuerdo mucho de las novelas y es como pues pongamos esto así...) sorry a los fanáticos del mundo de la magia. **

Capítulo 1 - Ludwig Beilschmidt

Cuando Ludwig estaba en el tren, respiraba tranquilidad, todo había ido de una manera que no esperaba, y el hecho de que el mejor amigo de su hermano le ayudase a cargar su baúl le llenaba de paz. Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto y sólo tenía que encontrar un compartimento en el que sentarse. Aquello había ocurrido porque Gilbert quería hablar de cosas "super secrertas" con Francis y Antonio, y le había echado de aquel compartimento por crío.

Todos los compartimentos estaban llenos, todos, y para ser sincero nunca en su vida había tenido amigos, se le hacía realmente incómodo entrar sin más en aquellos cubículos pequeños y presentarse a alguien. Caminó casi de punta a punta del tren y finalmente dio con uno en el que solo había dos chicos. Era un número pequeño de gente a comparación con el resto y además parecían distraídos haciendo algo.

Abrió la puerta y saludó, mirando que aquel compartimento tenía muchos más baúles que no había visto a lo largo de su recorrido por el tren.

— Hola, estamos mirando la ropa de un tal LB, su baúl estaba debajo del asiento de Feliciano — dijo un niño rubio como él, pero con las cejas especialmente gruesas. Su acento era norteño, pero como mucho de la altura de Yorkshire —. Yo soy Peter, Peter Kirkland.

— Mira tiene una revista de chicas desnudas, atadas — dijo el otro chico. Castaño y con un acento totalmente distinto sacaba aquella revista del baúl y la mostraba en alto.

Ludwig miró al chico, delgado y bajito se reía como si aquello fuera muy divertido. No entendía el fin de curiosear en el baúl de otro, y sintió ganas de volverse al pasillo, pero Peter le agarró por el hombro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas tú? Esto está siendo muy divertido — dijo y le empujó frente a aquel baúl de madera en el que todo estaba completamente revuelto.

— Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt —. Sus palabras se le atragantaron mientras las decía LB, había sido Francis con Gilbert quien había subido su equipaje. Gilbert debía haber hecho aquello, solo él podía ser tan cruel. Se sonrojó pensando en que se estaría riendo pensando que aquella era una broma divertida —. Este es mi baúl, ¿Quién ha puesto esa revista ahí?

El chico trató de pensar en cómo había Gilbert llegado a la conclusión de que dejar su equipaje para que lo cogiera cualquiera. Poco antes de subir al tren, Kings Cross estaba abarrotado, los Beilschmidt llegaban tarde. Era costumbre que Gilbert se demorara siglos para llegar a cualquier sitio, pero para Ludwig aquello era lo peor que podía pasar. El primer día y ya se temía que perdería el tren y el orden lógico que debía seguir para ser uno de los mejores estudiantes del año.

Gilbert tiró de la mano del pequeño rubio y lo montó en su carrito para las maletas, no podía permitirse fastidiar a su hermano de aquella manera. Empujó con fuerza el carro y empezó a esquivar a las personas que tenían a su alrededor.

— Apartad estúpidos _muggles_ — masculló el albino mientras Ludwig se aferraba al frío hierro y rezaba para que ninguno de los baúles cayera al suelo. Se imaginaba la manera en que Gilbert empujaría el carro y todo se iría por delante, él en el suelo, su baúl abierto y toda su ropa desordenada. Le inquietaba que algo así pudiera suceder.

— No hagas eso, no son estúpidos — dijo el rubio algo molesto. La forma en que su hermano se relacionaba con el mundo le parecía excesivamente agresiva —. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer las cosas de una forma más eficiente y amable?

Debía de haber sido por aquello, por aquellas estúpidas palabras su hermano había decidido gastarle aquella broma. Eso o la tenía ya preparada desde hacía meses, cuando se había dado cuenta de que Ludwig también iría a la escuela con él. Ahora toda su ropa estaba desordenada por aquellos dos idiotas y encima ellos pensaban que era un pervertido con interés por el _bondage_.

El rubio cerró su baúl a prisa y se sentó encima esperando que aquellos dos chicos no contaran nada a nadie.

— No pasa nada si eres un poco pervertido — dijo el de cabello castaño. Por fin Ludwig reconoció su acento italiano y se lo quedó mirando enfurruñado, claro que sí pasaba —. Todo el mundo tiene sus gustos y la verdad es que es admirable la habilidad que hay que tener para hacer esos nudos.

— Pero es que esa revista no es mía.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del chico, ya que dos chicas y un chico de su edad entraron en el compartimento. El tren había hecho parada en uno de los puntos a medio camino con el único fin de recoger a los estudiantes norteños.

— Hola — dijo el chico. Sus dientes salidos y su forma de mirar parecían amigables, pero Feliciano seguía con la revista en su mano, con lo cual el Beilschmidt se preocupaba por la visión que pudieran tener de él si a Feliciano o a Peter se les ocurría decir que la habían encontrado en su baúl de viaje—. Soy John, estas son Rose y Vriska.

Las dos chicas parecían realmente serias y mientras que la rubia, Rose se mostraba observadora y callada, Vriska miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Peter se adelantó a presentarse rápidamente, mientras que Ludwig decidió hacer algo que consideraba completamente un error. Empujó a Feliciano hacia atrás y saludó como si fuera el dueño del tren, imitando a su hermano y sintiéndose completamente avergonzado instantáneamente.

Los intensos ojos azules de Vriska se posaron en él, sonreía. Se sentó en el asiento más cercano a la puerta y seguido miró a Feliciano que ahora estaba quejándose detrás del rubio mientras trataba de presentarse.

En la estrategia de guerra que Ludwig había estudiado por placer en casa decía algo importante, y es que siempre se debía hacer alianzas con aquella gente que te podía ser más útil. Vriska parecía el tipo de persona que uno no quería como enemigo, por otro lado Peter y Feliciano parecían solo dos chicos un poco tontos. El rubio se sentó al lado de la chica y se quedó mirando a John y Rose que charlaban con Peter sobre pequeñas islas británicas que no recibían suficiente apreciación.

Feliciano se quedó sentado sobre el baúl de Ludwig, la revista estaba debajo suyo y incesantemente trataba de unirse a la conversación de aquellos otros cuatro, para luego volverse y mirar a Ludwig y Vriska.

La morena hablaba de ranas de chocolate y de las ganas que tenía de llegar a tercero para poder hacer adivinación, mientras Ludwig asentía, escuchándola y preguntándose si cuando llegase a tercero debía tomar conocimientos _muggle_ o optar por una optativa más interesante como cuidados de criaturas mágicas.

— ¿Por qué piensas ya en tercero? — preguntó Feliciano.

Vriska no contestó, se limitó a reír superficialmente. La verdad era que se había pasado desde el momento en que había recibido su carta hasta el primero de septiembre buscando información sobre el colegio y las distintas posibilidades que tenía en el mundo mágico. Sus padres se sentían algo confusos con aquella faceta de la chica, puesto que eran _muggles_, pero por otro lado imaginaban que aquello era una gran oportunidad para la niña adoptada de los Serket que temían que no fuera por el buen camino en la escuela pública del pueblo en el que vivían, cercano a Sheffield.

— ¿Tú no lo haces? — preguntó Ludwig, más curioso que reprochándole respecto a la falta de inquietud por su trayectoria en la escuela.

La chica se mordió el labio asintió y, cambiando el sentido de las palabras del rubio con su tono, repitió la pregunta. Seguidamente miró a Ludwig, parecía el tipo de pringado al que torturar y aún y así había algo en el distinto.

El resto del trayecto pasó bastante rápido y no fue hasta que llegaron que la charla cesó. Feliciano no se movía del compartimento, mientras todos se marchaban. Vriska asumía que Ludwig iría con ella durante toda la ceremonia del viaje en barcas hasta la escuela, pero el rubio le dijo que se adelantase para quedarse con el chico de acento italiano que aún estaba sentado sobre su baúl y aquella dichosa revista.

— Pero esperaba que fuéramos juntos — dijo ella desde la puerta, cuando el chico se había percatado de que Feliciano no andaba detrás de ellos.

Ludwig se encogió de hombros. Era una situación comprometida, y aun que le gustaba aquella chica con las ideas claras, tenía que encargarse de que la revista de Gilbert no corría por el colegio como suya.

— Tengo algo que hablar con él, no puedo dejarle atrás — dijo resignado.

Vriska masculló algo con cierto desprecio y fingió que se encaminaba al lugar en el que debían estar todos los chicos de primero. Ambos eran el tipo de perdedor a los que torturaría durante todo el curso.

Cuando el Beilschmidt llegó a la altura de Feliciano, este guardaba de nuevo la revista en el baúl del chico. Vriska por detrás de ambos los vigilaba curiosa.

— Pensé que querrías que la volviera a dejar en su sitio — dijo el moreno.

— Pensaste mal — contesto el rubio molesto —. Ya te dije que esa revista no es mía.

El chico miró al suelo entre triste y dolido por las palabras de Ludwig. Parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, Ludwig se apresuró a disculparse cuando Vriska se aproximó a descubrir de qué hablaban.

Fueron tal vez los veinte minutos más cortos de la historia, porque discutieron, Ludwig pegó a Vriska y esta a él, mientras Feliciano gritaba asustado, pero pronto apareció un alto hombre, el profesor de cuidados a criaturas mágicas como sabrían después, y cogió por la parte de atrás de las camisetas a Ludwig y a Vriska.

— Hace rato que deberíais estar en el gran comedor para la selección de casas — dijo el profesor Wang Yao —. ¿Se puede saber por qué seguís aquí?

Feliciano estaba muerto de terror, Ludwig se avergonzaba de la entrada para nada triunfal en el colegio y Vriska pensaba en la mentira que debía decir para que no la castigasen, cuando un chico rubio de ojos verdes y gruesas cejas como las de Peter Kirkland apareció en el compartimento.

— Profesor, se le requiere a los pies de la torre de astronomía — dijo algo angustiado y a prisa — Se trata del profesor Vantas, ha caído por la ventana de la torre y la enfermera Jade requiere de su ayuda.

— Arthur, encárgate de llevar a estos tres al gran salón — ordenó Wang Yao —. Apunta sus nombres y sus casas para que les imponga su castigo.

— Así lo haré profesor.


	2. 2 - Gilbert Beilschmidt

Capítulo 2 – Gilbert Beilschmidt

Después de ver como todos los niños de primer curso pasaban por la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, que perfectamente podían hacer en privado en el tren en vez de atrasar la comida, Gilbert se percató de que no habían llamado a su hermano. Había estado tan pendiente de que la ceremonia terminase para ponerse a comer, que no se había fijado en que había habido tres alumnos que no habían atendido cuando se les llamaba. Y antes de que pudieran coger una sola pieza de la bandeja de la mesa, la directora Calliope envió a todos los alumnos a sus casas, prometiendo que mandaría comida con los elfos domésticos.

El albino miró de reojo a Antonio, prefecto de Gryffindor y uno de sus mejores amigos. Él le contaría todo después seguro, pero ¿y si todo aquello tenía que ver con Ludwig? Aquel pequeño idiota era su único hermano pequeño.

— Francis, tenemos que intentar escondernos antes de que nos manden a casa y nos dejen allí encerrados — dijo por lo bajo el chico a su otro mejor amigo —. Si esto tiene que ver con Ludwig mi padre me manda a cuidar de dementores en Azkaban.

Las palabras de Gilbert eran francamente despreocupadas, pero en su interior estaba sufriendo. Revivía el incidente de la piscina de hacía tres años, en el que por poco Ludwig muere y se pasó tres semanas ingresado en San Mungo.

— No sé, Gil — respondió el rubio, exagerando aquel acento francés que solo sacaba cuando quería frivolizar —. Nos castigarán si nos pillan, y ya está Antonio detrás de todo...

— No finjas que no sientes curiosidad, además mi hermano te gusta mucho — replicó el otro. Ludwig era realmente brillante y en varias ocasiones les había solucionado ejercicios complicados de los deberes de verano. Francis no podía no querer al tonto de Ludwig, por mucho que fingiera que no quería ponerse en problemas.

El albino le ignoró momentáneamente y se metió debajo de la mesa del gran comedor a medida que todos los alumnos se ponían en las filas que algunos prefectos y profesores coordinaban. Si aquel idiota no le hacía caso, genial por él, pero no pensaba dejar de lado la posibilidad de descubrir que había pasado con su hermano pequeño y tratar de ayudar.

— Está bien, pero solo porque Antonio nos puede cubrir diciendo que nos ha ordenado buscar a alumnos desperdigados por el colegio —. Imitando el gesto de Gilbert, Francis se puso bajo la mesa, con intención de ayudarle. No podía dejar solo a su amigo en el peligro si realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer aquella locura.

Se mantuvieron quietos, encogidos a cuatro patas debajo de la mesa, durante unos minutos. Calculaban el tiempo que tardarían en marcharse todos, mientras veían a otros alumnos que habían optado por hacer lo mismo fallar. El primero de todos ellos fue un Slytherin, Lovino Vargas, que aprovechó que le hubieran pillado para delatar a un par de compañeros que también estaban con él allí debajo.

A unos metros de ellos dos estaba Latula Pyrope, buscadora del equipo de _quiddich_ de Gryffindor, parecía esperar a la seña de una chica de Ravenclaw que se situaba a su misma altura.

— Las van a pillar — dijo Gilbert fijándose en cómo uno de los profesores que había encontrado a Lovino pasaba justo al lado de donde estaba la chica de Ravenclaw. El Beilschmidt no la conocía especialmente, pero le sonaba de un curso por debajo, tal vez porque siempre iba con su uniforme azul al campo de _quiddich_, pero con una bufanda del equipo de la buscadora.

— Están juntas — dijo por lo bajo Francis —. Damara y ella, fingen que solo son amigas, pero ahora están aprovechando la confusión para enrollarse en algún lugar que nadie las vea.

— Eres un cotilla — susurró Gilbert a la par que veía como Damara gateaba en silencio para evitar ser descubierta. Así en silencio y tratando de contar los pasos hasta la salida del gran comedor esperaron durante algunos minutos —. Parece que van a salir, esperemos un poco más, no sea que estén esperando en la puerta a que alguien más salga de debajo de la mesa.

Los primeros en salir fueron unos chicos de Hufflepuff, Latula y Damara, seguidamente Gilbert y Francis idearon el lugar por el que saldrían a investigar dónde podía estar Ludwig.

El plan era colarse por la puerta que llevaba a las cocinas, en vez de la que llevaba al pasillo, pero al salir de debajo de la mesa el gran portón del salón comedor se abrió.

La reacción de ambos chicos fue tratar de meterse entre los bancos para evitar que fuera quien fuera les vieran, pero pronto se percataron de que quien entraba no era otro que Arthur seguido de Ludwig y otros dos niños.

— Mon Dieu Arthur casi me da un infarto — dijo Francis exagerando —. Deberías estar con el resto de prefectos, mandando niños a sus casas o contándonos qué ha pasado.

El chico de ojos verdes casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver que era alguien como Francis quien se atrevía a corregirle. Como si no tuviera suficiente con llegar al salón comedor y darse cuenta de que debía haber optado por llevar a aquellos tres chicos ante la directora Calliope a su despacho, donde estaría llamando a las autoridades médicas pertinentes.

— Si no fuera por estos tres y por Wang Yao estaría ayudando con cosas más importantes — dijo completamente seco e irritado —. Pero no puedes saberlo porque...

— Arthur, al tema, ¿por qué nos hemos quedado sin cena? — le cortó Gilbert completamente tranquilo y relajado de ver a su hermano sano y salvo.

— Un tal profesor Vantas se ha caído de la torre — dijo el pequeño Feliciano desde detrás de Vriska tratando de acercarse al grupo de chicos más mayores.

El prefecto de Slytherin respiró hondo, si aquel crío hubiera tenido casa le hubiera quitado ya al menos veinte puntos.

Los ojos de Gilbert se movieron del acompañante de su hermano a Arthur, luego a su hermano pequeño que se mantenía serio, seguramente pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Mas de forma repentina tuvieron que moverse hacia la chica morena de ojos azules que iba con él por la magnitud de sus palabra.

— Es obvio que con el revuelo que está teniendo los profesores creen que no se ha caído de casualidad — dijo echándose el pelo hacia atrás y con cierta supremacía —.Tal vez alguien le empujase y no consideren seguro rondar por el castillo solo...

— Yo ya puedo decir a qué casas van estos tres — dijo de golpe Francis cortando la conversación, antes de que Arthur entrase en ira por las incursiones de aquellos dos enanos —. Ella irá a Slytherin porque no me parece de fíar, Ludwig vendrá a Gryffindor y tú chico no sé a qué casa, pero espero que lejos de Arthur porque te hará la vida imposible con su mal gusto y su envidia.

— Francis, creo que no, todos los Beilschmidt siempre van a Slytherin — comentó Gilbert fijándose en el pequeño que no abría la boca aún pensando en lo que aquella chica había dicho, seguramente —. Yo fui la excepción, tú también pareces una excepción, Francis.

Otra vez mientras discutían el portón del salón comedor se abrió y varios prefectos entraron en la sala.

— A-a-arthur estábamos bu-bu-buscándote — dijo un prefetco de Hufflepuff.

Era un chico normalucho, tirando a tonto, pero siempre que lo veía Gilbert sentía que su corazón se desbocaba y sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para llamar su atención o quedarse completamente callado para que no le mirase nunca. El tartamudo, tímido y tonto de Tavros Nitram, que no le dirigía la palabra y si lo hacía era tartamudeando el triple de lo que acababa de hacer con Arthur Kirkland, lo cual le resultaba patético y le gustaba a partes iguales. Había muchas chicas que iban detrás de él, era impresionante en todo lo que hacía y un genial cazador en _quiddich_, odiaba que le gustase aquel memo.

En aquel momento no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse en silencio y observar como se acercaba totalmente aterrado a al prefecto de Slytherin.

— Estaba llevando a estos tres con la directora Calliope — dijo Arthur hastiado de su tarea.

— La cosa es que creemos que los profesores se han deshecho de nosotros porque hay algo importante que no quieren contarnos — dijo Jane Crocker, prefecta de Ravenclaw —. Meulin estaba con el profesor Makara y nos ha dicho que creen que alguien empujó al profesor Vantas de la torre de astronomía, están casi seguros de que alguien lo ha hecho.

— Meulin, esa gata está con Makara — cotilleó Francis sin pensar en los problemas que acontecían —. No digo que saque buenas notas por eso, pero fijaos en como la mira él cada vez que tiene que hacer un hechizo.

— Yo creo que a lo mejor si que saca buenas notas por eso — añadió Arthur interesadísimo en aquel tema —. Que no es que me importe lo más mínimo lo que hagan los demás con su vida, pero...

— ¡Qué va! — negó Antonio con una risa dulce —. Lo que pasa es que es que ella me contó que era asistente suya para...

El suave carraspeó de la joven Jane interrumpió las palabras del prefecto de Gryffindor. No se podía creer que se pusieran a cotillear en medio de aquella situación.

— Estamos tratando un tema serio — dijo la chica —. Puede que a estas alturas el profesor Kankri Vantas esté muerto. No es momento de cotillear.

Gilbert se sintió incapaz de no decir nada en aquel momento, necesitaba decirlo.

— Bueno, menos horas interminables de astronomía, no es tan terrible si le llevan al hospital y para cuando me haya ido de la escuela vuelve.

Se había sentido genial al decirlo, pero al instante se sentía ligeramente cohibido, era la presencia de aquel Nitram. Después de tanto tiempo y aún no lidiaba con ello, tendría que solucionarlo de forma rápida y necesitaba trazar un plan para ello.

— Cierto, ya podía haberle ocurrido también a la profesora Aranea — dijo Tavros en voz muy baja. Le estaba dando la razón, no había sido un error. Gilbert se sentía el dueño del universo.


	3. 3 - Dave Strider

**NA: no lo he dicho antes, porque no sé si me leéis y tal, pero al ver un par de follows.. si hay alguna ship crack o algo que quisieráis que sucediera no dudéis en pedirlo porque esta historia va un poco a la deriva y seré feliz de complacer intereses, no es como si ya lo tuviera todo planeado... **

Capítulo 3 - Dave Strider

Todos los compañeros de Dave Strider parecían infinitamente molestos por que la cena se hubiera cancelado, no solo el motivo de que la comida llegase más tarde, si no que no les contarán el por qué. Pero el chico ni tan siquiera tenía hambre, se había hartado a patatas fritas y dulces en el tren, y además ahora tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

Era el primer día de clase, se había pasado las vacaciones prácticamente incomunicado, teniendo que compartir sus objetos mágicos y electrónicos con su hermano que lo acaparaba todo y le controlaba al detalle, quería para empezar hacer algo interesante. Se quedó mirando a Alfred F. Jones, compañero de casa, pero un año menor. Aquel tipo le gustaba, podía llegar a ser tedioso y pesado, pero como hijo de padres _muggle_ y bruja, tenían mucho en común. Parecía un poco lerdo a veces, pero era de fiar, además de que por algún motivo el año anterior, Alfred había postulado para golpeador y la verdad, nunca había jugado a _quiddich_ mejor que cuando lo hacía con él. Por algún motivo que Dave no llegaba a comprender, su nivel de compenetración era mutua y les llevaba a ser los mejores golpeadores que la copa de las casas de _quiddich_ de Howarts había visto jamás.

— Eh Jones — le susurró por lo bajo —, vamos al baño a escondernos en cuanto Irunya de la vuelta por esa esquina.

Alfred frunció el ceño bajo aquellas gafas de montura semitransparente, dudaba de las motivaciones de su colega, pero en seguida se percató de las intenciones de Dave y se colocó a su lado. Buscaba una forma de escabullirse de la cola, cuando vio que al final de todo otro chico se movía hacia atrás, tal vez con la misma intención de no ir a la sala común. Le dio un pequeño codazo a Dave para que lo viera, que suspiró al ver que tendrían que encontrarse con Karkat Vantas en el baño.

— Iremos al baño de las chicas — susurró Dave.

El otro chico asintió a la vez que se sentía ligeramente decepcionado, a él no le importaba si otro chico sabía que se enrollaban en el baño mientras todo el colegio estaba en fase de emergencia. Es más creía que era algo de lo que estar orgulloso y que lo hacía todo mucho más emocionante.

Escondiéndose detrás del armario evitaron que les vieran escabullirse, esperaron cautelosamente unos minutos y después de que Alfred lo propusiera hicieron una carrera hasta el baño de las chicas.

El Strider se mordió el labio frente a la puerta, había estado esperando aquel momento bastante tiempo, ya que en el curso anterior a duras penas habían tenido tiempo para estar solos. Cuando ambos se habían puesto enfermos después de un partido de _quiddich_ bajo la lluvia Dave había encontrado el valor necesario para meterse en la cama del menor por primera vez. Pero no había ocurrido hasta que se habían quedado solos por fin en la enfermería después de que pasara por allí todo el equipo de Gryffindor, y también el de Raveclaw.

Alfred podía parecer inocente en sus acciones, incluso en sus ideas de convertir cualquier cosa en una competición, pero si el otro rubio se le acercaba demasiado aquella actitud se convertía en otro tipo de competición que nada tenía que ver con sus actuaciones más infantiles. En aquel momento, el chico no necesito que Dave se moviera un milímetro, saltó sobre los labios del chico sin pensarlo a la vez que empujaba la puerta del baño y notaba como las manos de este rodeaban su cuello.

Dispuesto a redireccionar a Alfred hasta uno de los pequeños cubículos del baño, Dave le indicó con sus movimientos que se girasen y abrió los ojos momentáneamente, para no hacer chocar al chico contra la madera que separaba los diferentes váteres. No necesitó abrir mucho sus rojizos ojos demasiado rápido para decir separarse ligeramente de Jones y dejar aquello para otra ocasión. La voz del mismo chico al que habían intentado evitar eligiendo el baño de las chicas sonaba demasiado alta como para creer que estuviera en otra habitación.

—Dav...e — dijo Alfred fijándose en la manera en que el otro chico se acercaba a la esquina donde reposaban los lavamanos.

Allí no solo estaba Karkat, sino que también Elizabeta, de segundo curso, Kanaya Maryam y Feliks Lukasiewicz de Hufflepuf, Terezi y otra chica de Ravenclaw que Dave no había visto nunca antes pero que le recordaba a la profesora de transfiguraciones. Más adelante sabría que ella era Rose Lalonde, familiar directa de la profesora Roxy. Hasta aquel instante tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, solo necesitaba una solución a explicar por qué estaba allí, antes de que nadie preguntase. Alfie le seguía detrás, mirando a los allí presentes y escuchando su discusión sobre el profesor de Astrología.

— Es obvio que deberíamos hacer una lista con aquellos que no estaban en el salón comedor durante la comida — dijo Rose analizando la situación. Se giró y miró a Dave que estaba allí detrás de Karkat, junto con el otro chico— . Tal ve tú podrías también ayudar con los alumnos más mayores.

Todos se giraron hacia Dave y Alfred que se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que Karkat rompió vociferando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí? Deberías estar con los de tu curso en la sala común.—

— Qué mierdas haces tú aquí, deberías estar con los de tu curso — repitió Dave haciendo una voz estúpida, Alfred rió al oírle. La realidad era que al menor de los dos rubios Karkat le intimidaba un poco, pero cuando Dave le encaraba perdía por completo cualquier tipo de temor para solo reírse, como si hubiera que temer de Karkat por sus gritos.

— Eh, sí — dijo Terezi, la pelirroja de anteojos de Ravenclaw —. Dave puede ayudar seguro con quienes faltaban.

En pocos minutos y sin que ninguno de los allí presentes hiciera una sola pregunta de por qué Dave y Alfred estaban en el baño de las chicas, Elizabeta tomó papel y pluma y elaboraron la lista de los que no estaban presentes en el salón comedor. Rose empezó con los compañeros de primero que no habían asistido a la ceremonia, pero al mismo tiempo añadió que debían examinar sus motivaciones porque no les conocían demasiado. Los siguientes que faltaban en el salón comedor eran los profesores Wang yao y Kurloz Makara, y los alumnos Arthur Kirkland, Meulin Lejion, Natalia Arlovskaya, Sollux Captor y Vash Zwingli.

Después de decir el nombre de Vash, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Dave se sintió como si estuviera delatando a su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió peor por otro motivo. Había un nombre que se había guardado a pesar de saber claramente que no estaba en el salón comedor, Dirk Strider, su hermano. Alfred no había participado de la confección de la lista, se mantenía casi al margen añadiendo opiniones sobre las posibles situaciones en las que se encontrarían las personas que citaban. En especial se había molestado cuando Karkat había nombrado a Arthur, y mucho más cuando oyó de los labios de Dave el nombre de Vash, puesto que el capitán de su equipo era alguien a quien guardaba gran admiración. Si hubiera sido por el menor de los dos chicos, de los nombres allí dados solo se hubiera mencionado el de los profesores y el de Meulin Lejion , a quien no conocía de nada.

Ambos chicos asumían que sus actos y pensamientos no eran del todo legales, y menos si se pretendía investigar un posible atento de asesinato, pero eran sus amigos y su familia quienes se nombran en aquel listado. La simple idea de delatarles si de verdad estaban metidos en un lío de tales magnitudes se les hacía un mundo.

Entre los ocho chicos se repartieron los nombres de todos los de la lista, Rose se encargaba de los profesores debido a su contacto con la profesora Lalonde, al mismo tiempo que vigilaría de cerca a sus compañeros de curso. El resto de nombres los organizaron por parejas, dejando a Alfred con Feliks para investigar a Sollux Captor y a Dave con Terezi para investigar a Vash Zwingli. Ambos equipos sumarían fuerzas con Kanaya para el caso de Sollux, por ser Ravenclaw, y entre Alfred y Dave para investigar al capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

Después de que entre Kanaya, Rose y Elizabeta organizasen las tareas de observación, el grupo se fue disipando con la promesa de volver a verse en otro momento para poner en orden toda la información conseguida. Ni Dave, ni Alfred estaban seguros de querer estar metidos en aquella supuesta investigación que organizaban chicas a las que a duras penas conocían. Para Dave era un modo de evitarse preguntas sobre Alfred, para el segundo solo un juego del que esperaba no sacar nada más que risas.

Karkat y Elizabeta iban por delante de ellos dos andando hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y Alfred quería preguntarle a Dave por qué no se habían metido en uno de los cubículos e ignorado aquella charla. Prefería caminar hasta el dormitorio de cuarto y colarse bajo sus sábanas para susurrarle al respecto, pero se sentía ansioso y necesitado de respuestas.

— ¿Tanto te preocupa el profesor de Astrología? ¿o es por curiosear? — preguntó Alfred por lo bajo y dejando espacio entre ellos dos y los otros dos chicos.

Dave se paró en seco, era cierto que había otra motivación para que se hubiera apartado de su amigo y evitado el contacto, aun que no fuera del todo cierto podía usarlo para evitar que Alfie se sintiera mal respecto a la situación.

— Es algo que no he dicho mientras estábamos en el baño — confesó Dave pensando que tal vez en aquel momento Alfred se molestaría el triple porque sí que había delatado a Vash —. Mi hermano no estaba en el salón comedor tampoco. Esta investigación no llegará a nada, pero si Dirk está metido en lo que le ha ocurrido al profesor Vantas no quiero que estos idiotas metan su nariz en ello. Está mal, ya lo sé...

— En realidad yo no hubiera dado los nombres de la mayoría — admitió el otro por lo bajo y alargando sus dedos para rozar los de Dave. Una sutil manera de demostrarle su apoyo —. Si Mathrew no hubiera estado en el salón comedor y alguien hubiera dicho su nombre le hubiera pegado un puñetazo.

El Strider sonrió con la boca ladeada, en realidad no se entendía demasiado a sí mismo, evitando que todo el mundo supiera de su relación con Alfred F Jones, estaba claro que le gustaba de una manera bastante irracional, en especial cuando decía y hacía aquel tipo de cosas.


	4. 4 - Vriska Serket

Capítulo 4 – Vriska Serket

El amanecer no se podía ver desde la casa Slytherin, y se suponía que era un lugar privilegiado, debajo del lago. Ubicada detrás de la entrada escondida de las mazmorras de Howgarts, a la Serket le parecía que Salazar Slytherin en realidad debía haber sido un memo al colocar el centro de vida de sus estudiantes en un lugar tan penoso y patético. Se suponía que valoraba la ambición y la astucia, pero sentía que esto debía ser así porque el tipo tenía pocas luces. Trabajar en lugares fúnebres como aquel solo incitaba al homicidio.

Siendo totalmente sincera, a la chica no le desagradaba del todo eso de haber sido elegida para la casa Slytherin, aunque hubiera preferido Ravenclaw, pero era un mero hecho práctico. Tanto le daba una casa que otra, además se sentía complacida con el hecho de que el sombrero seleccionador hubiera puesto con ella a Ludwig. Con lo poco que sabía de las diferentes casas, imaginaba que el chico hubiera ido directo a Gryffindor, solo observando el modo en que se había quedado atrás por el memo de Feliciano, pero no. Con sinceridad no podía estar más satisfecha de que el tipo que le gustaba fuera a la misma casa que ella.

Vriska se puso su ropa normal y por encima aquella bata que los magos llamaban ropa. Consideraba la posibilidad de cortarla como si fuera algún tipo de cazadora, porque con total análisis, y tratando de desprenderse de su idea de la moda, aquella prenda de ropa era de lo más incómoda para caminar, y ya no quería pensar si tenía que correr. No era que pensara en correr una maratón, ni que le importase demasiado el tiempo, pero sí le resultaba incómoda aquella ropa.

Las primeras miradas de sus aburridos compañeros fueron siguiéndola desde el dormitorio hasta el salón comedor, y fue Ludwig quien por fin se digno a decir lo que todos se preguntaban.

— Vriska ¿qué le ha pasado a tu uniforme? Hasta ayer por la noche... — empezó a decir el rubio asumiendo que la chica lo habría manchado o tal vez perdido. Se temía que de verdad lo hubiera perdido, y aquello podía ser dramático.

— Ya, está en mi baúl, en el lugar que le corresponde a una pieza de ropa tan fea — contestó la chica abriendo su túnica y dejando que su compañero viera el conjunto de pantalones tejanos y camiseta negra que había elegido para su primer día de clase.

El rubio la miró sin mucha fascinación, puramente por hacerle algo de caso, porque se negaba a faltarle al respeto, aquello era problemático y no sabía cómo decírselo para que no se molestara.

— Pero es que si vas por ahí sin la ropa reglamentaría podrían castigarte, quitarle puntos a nuestra casa o no lo sé, tal vez expulsarte — dijo finalmente tratando de ser lo más políticamente correcto con su decisión.

La morena rió, nada de todas aquellas cosas le parecían tan relevantes como para preocuparse por ello. Además que estaba segura de que no podían expulsar a nadie por no llevar la ropa reglamentaría, apelaría a la falta de dinero mágico de su familia si se veía demasiado emboscada, pero hasta que eso sucediera ella simplemente estaba expresando su individualidad con todo el derecho del mundo.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto algún personaje principal llevar la misma ropa que todos? — preguntó la chica más de forma retórica que para que el chico le contestase —. En los dibujos animados el protagonista siempre tiene el pelo de un color más llamativo que la mayoría, su ropa se distingue especialmente. Dime Ludwig, ¿quieres ser un extra o prefieres ser el protagonista de tu vida?

El chico se quedó mirándola entre extrañado y curioso. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que eran los dibujos animados, pero nunca se había planteado cosas como aquella, asumía que todo el mundo era protagonista de su vida lo quisiera o no. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la mesa con el resto de sus compañeros.

Vriska se había decepcionado un poco con la reacción de Ludwig. Parecía ser que en el mundo mágico nadie expresaba su individualidad, se conformaban con vivir apegados a aquella cultura de ser todos iguales cuando es obvio que no todo el mundo es igual.

Los ojos de la chica giraban en busca de algún lugar en la mesa en el que sentarse, no tenía muy claro si quería que Ludwig fuera su sombra después de todo, necesitaba abrirse entre el resto de alumnos. Divisó un hueco en un rincón en el que solo había dos chicos de cabellos rubios, casi blanquecinos. Se figuró que debía ser un buen sitio para empezar, además, la chica rubia llevaba un lazo enorme en la cabeza y parecía sentir la individualidad de un modo reprimido, al igual que ella. Tal vez resultará ser idiota, pero por el momento había llamado su atención.

Caminó hasta aquel lugar y divisó un par de magdalenas del centro de la mesa que cogió a la par que se sentaba al lado del chico en cuestión saludando a ambos como si les conociera o le importase poco no hacerlo.

— Yo soy Iván, y esta es Natalia, mi hermana — dijo el chico con una sonrisa afable.

— Vriska, ¿sois de primero? — dijo ella dirigiéndose directamente a la chica que parecía mirar con cierto odio a la morena.

— De segundo, estamos en el equipo de _quiddich_ — corrigió Natalia con total supremacía —. Iván no habla con estudiantes menores, no necesitamos fans. Somos hermanastros si es lo que te ha hecho venir a curiosear.

Las palabras de la chica irritaron a Vriska, trataba de ser amable con aquellos dos perdedores y ella era una bruja total. Mordió su magdalena y rió de forma exagerada.

— La verdad es que no necesito curiosear, ni tampoco tener relación con perdedores como vosotros, lo hacía por pena. Me inspiráis mucha lástima chicos.

Iván sonrió de nuevo de aquella manera tan afable, por otro lado Natalia arqueó las cejas sin abrir la boca, también sonrió. La morena se levantó mirándoles con indiferencia, se sentaría con Ludwig mientras pensaba en cómo destruir a aquella potencial enemiga.

— Voy a hundirte en la miseria — masculló entre dientes Natalia y dejando que Vriska lo oyera todo.

— ¿No te ha ido bien con los Braginski? — preguntó el rubio haciéndole un hueco a su lado en la banqueta de la mesa.

— Qué va, vaya par de raritos — dijo la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Es que son de una familia sin ningún tipo de sangre decente corriendo por sus venas — dijo un chico de cabello castaño, con gafas y que además de la túnica llevaba una capa —. No son sangre sucias, son algo así como hijos de criminales de guerra de otra época. Gente sin honor a su cargo que se dedicó a robar y matar criaturas mágicas.

La chica miró a aquel tipo, tenía una pinta de friki aún mayor de la que se podía figurar que tendrían los magos y brujas. Miró al chico totalmente escéptica de lo que estaba diciendo.

— Eridan se cree muy superior porque además de diferenciar entre nacidos de _muggle_ y magos, cree que entre los magos hay una jerarquía y que algunas familias robaron sus habilidades mágicas a criaturas del mundo mágico — explicó Ludwig aclarando aquella pose a la chica —. Es todo una teoría de mucho antes de que haya datación o papeles históricos, ni tan siquiera hay nada que lo constante, pero las familias que tenemos un gran linaje no podemos ser de ellos. Los Braginski vinieron a Inglaterra cuando la revolución rusa.

— ¿Ya estáis con esas mierdas otra vez? — preguntó otro chico. Se parecía a Feliciano, pero sus rasgos eran algo más marcados, parecía ligeramente más alto y no tenía en su cara aquella expresión de tío tonto —. Son gilipolleces, la única diferencia entre magos que hay es la de los _sqibs_ y los que pueden ejercer magia. Tú Eridan deberías ser un puñetero _squib_.

— ¡Solo puede haber squibs en esas castas que no son magos de verdad! — Exclamó Eridan enfadado —. que me cueste más hacer magia que a los demás solo tiene que ver en que no creo demasiado en mí mismo.

— Por eso repetiste primero el año pasado — se jactó el chico que se parecía a Feliciano —. Yo creo que lo que pasa es que a lo mejor tu familia es la única que no es mágica de verdad.

— ¿Y quién es este tipo? — preguntó por lo bajo ella a Ludwig, mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo.

— Lovino Vargas, es de cuarto, está en el equipo de _quiddich_ y en realidad creo que es amigo de Natalia — susurró Ludwig —. Mi hermano dice que tiene algo raro con Iván y con ella, porque él les metió en el equipo de _quiddich_ el año pasado. Es mejor no tener problemas con los del equipo, el año pasado dejaron que un _bludger_ se escapase y dejó inconsciente a un chico que les había molestado.

Vriska rió, realmente había empezado con un pie horrible de ser cierto lo que decía su amigo.

— ¿Quién manda en esa mafia extraña de la que hablas? — preguntó aún casi en susurros ella. Tenía que encontrar a un pez más grande si quería acabar con el que había intentado comérsela a ella.

— Dirk Strider — dijo él —. Creo que se lleva bien con mi hermano, pero si quieres hablar con él o entrar en el equipo, tienes que apañartelas con Lovino.

— Ludwig, no sé jugar al _quiddich_ — admitió Vriska tan bajo que nadie pudiera oírlo a excepción del rubio y sientiendo que se traicionaba a sí misma al decirlo —. Pero necesito deshacerme de Natalia Braginski.

El rubio miró con una mueca confundida a Vriska. No sabía si es que no le entendía o es que se imaginaba cosas extrañas.

— El _quiddich_ es un deporte, el equipo solo juega en representación a la casa. No hay ninguna mafia extraña.

La chica suspiró, parecía que el Beilschmidt no era tan listo como podía parecer en según qué ocasiones.

— Considera que puedan ser ambas cosas — dijo muy por lo bajo —. Si consigo entrar en ese grupo cerrado y te meto en él podemos ser los amos de este antro asqueroso. Esa chica me la ha jugado, y con ello también a ti por ser mi amigo ¿A caso te gusta que te machaquen de esa manera tan patética? Voy a quitarla del medio a costa de lo que sea.

— ¿Qué hay de la investigación de lo que ocurrió con el profesor de astronomía? Pensaba que íbamos a encargarnos de eso.

— Ludwig, si hago lo que estoy pensando en hacer no hará falta alguna que descubramos quién ha sido, ya tendremos al culpable en nuestras manos.


	5. 5- Antonio Fernández

Capítulo 5 - Antonio Fernández

Antonio esperaba empezar la mañana con una visita a las sábanas de Francis, pero este se había levantado temprano y parecía ir un par de pasos por delante para bajar a desayunar. Era casi como si el rubio le ignorase después de pasar parte del verano juntos en el sur de España, compartiendo cama, casa y todo lo que tenía.

El chico se había marchado de aquel pueblo costero en el que se habían quedado por tres semanas días antes del inicio de curso, según decía para ponerlo todo a punto. Para el chico de ojos verdes era una forma de que Gilbert no se enterase de nada porque supuestamente podía molestarse. "Claro que sí, podía molestarse porque a su segundo mejor amigo le interesaba especialmente meterse en la cama con ellos dos" pensó con ironía.

La realidad era que Francis se la había jugado, que le apetecía pasar un tiempo juntos y haciendo el tonto para después dejarle solo, y fingir que nada había sucedido. Se sentía traicionado y herido, no quería hablar del tema porque le dolía pensar que ni como amigo realmente valía para Francis Bonnefoy y su perfecto y sedoso pelo rubio.

Por aquello y porque después del desayuno tenía que volver con el grupo de prefectos, se tapó con la manta por encima de la cabeza y se negó a levantarse a la hora. Tenían la mañana dispensada de clases para organizarse entre ellos las guardias del trimestre, y seguramente sería Jane Crocker quien lo organizaría todo. Antonio estaba seguro de que a la chica ya se le habría metido en la cabeza cómo debían investigarlo todo y que no deberían centrarse en nada más que en ello porque traería las hojas con horarios y guardias organizadas de casa. Jane no solo era buena organizando el tiempo, sino que además siempre andaba un par de pasos por delante del resto, la envidiaba.

Asumiendo que nadie iba a molestarle, se quitó la ropa desde debajo de las sábanas y pensó que tal vez podría darse unos minutos de felicidad artificial si fantaseaba un poco con las cosas que había hecho con su amigo en la tumbona azul de la piscina. Lejos de conseguir augmentar la erección matinal como esperaba, al pensar en aquellos momentos solo consiguió deprimirse más.

— Antonio — dijo la voz de Gilbert desde el otro lado de las mantas y sábanas. Estaba fastidiando más aquel intento de autosatisfacción matinal —. ¿Es que no bajarás a desayunar? Porque no pienso guardarte ni las migajas.

El chico se destapó la cabeza únicamente, tratando de sonreír pero sin dejar de parecer muy adormiscado.

— Hay reunión de prefectos — dijo dejando ir un bostezo — Jane Crocker traerá pastel de zanahoria, siempre lo hace cuando tenemos la reunión de principio de curso.

Lo había hecho desde el primer curso en que había sido elegida como tal, y antes ya llevaba tarta el primer día a sus amigos. Esperaba que no hiciera otra cosa y hubiera decidido no traer tarta para su último año en Hogwarts.

Se levantó al rato, se vistió y fue a la reunión de prefectos en el salón comedor. Larga y tediosa, pero con pastel y zumo de naranja. Como bien suponía Antonio los turnos ya estaban asignados, y en vez de ir a las aulas inmediatamente, dedicarían horas del día a investigar en la torre de astronomía para averiguar lo ocurrido con el profesor Vantas.

Subieron pues, a la torre de astronomía. Un largo recorrido en el que Tavros hablaba de que había conocido a una chica que le había dado calabazas en verano. Una belleza muggle con mucho carácter que le había dicho que no se enamoraba uno del físico de la gente, que tenían que conocerles de verdad y a fondo.

"El verano de los corazones rotos para los prefectos de Hogwarts" pensó el moreno mientras escuchaba a su compañero. Jane también contó una historia parecida con un chico mayor que había ido detrás suyo durante algún tiempo y que luego la había dejado porque no la vería más en la escuela, y finalmente Arthur se negó a sumarse a aquella lista de desengaños amorosos, seguramente por orgullo o simplemente porque tampoco era tan enamoradizo como el resto. El resto de prefectos todos parecían tener algo que contar, pero no demasiado interesante para el chico.

Respecto a todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza Antonio les contó que en el verano en España había estado todo genial, pero una vez acabado el verano los amores también se van con el buen tiempo, y las vacaciones.

Una vez en la torre se suponía que debían investigar, pero ¿el qué? Los profesores ya habrían paseado por allí una y mil veces. La mayoría se centraron en observar las ventanas, Arthur cotilleaba la mesa y los apuntes del Profesor Kankri, y Antonio no sabía ni dónde mirar. Se paseó por la sala mirando al suelo y después le dio por abrir los armarios. Si se hubiera escondido para empujar a alguien torre abajo seguramente sería en uno de aquellos armarios, eran grandes, servían para guardar telescopios, una persona podía caber allí perfectamente.

Sonrió al abrir la puerta del primer armario, el que daba directo a la ventana que investigaba Jane Crocker, allí había algo.

Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue difuminando a una especie de desilusión al ver qué era lo que había encontrado. No creía, ni quería creer que aquello era una pista de nada, así que después de mirar cautelosamente que nadie le veía, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

No encontraron nada en aquella inspección, Jane reconoció el lugar por el que debería haber caído y poco más. Era difícil encontrar ninguna prueba, pues la sala estaba patas arriba, y seguramente los profesores ya habrían inspeccionado todo. Por suerte para Antonio, aquello que había encontrado no había sido visto por nadie antes que él.

Volvieron a las clases tan pronto como se cansaron de no encontrar nada. Arthur se quejaba por perderse la primera clase de transfiguraciones con la profesora Roxy. Todos sabían que tenía un pequeño cuelgue con aquella profesora que en realidad algunas veces iba bebida a clase y dejaba la hora para no hacer nada. Antonio se preguntaba si había hablado tan mal de Meulin Lejion el día anterior para evitar sospechas sobre él y la profesora Lalonde. Por eso también habría callado respecto a los romances del verano.

Mientras el chico iba a su clase de estudios muggles, Antonio iba imaginando el tipo de relación que podían tener la profesora Roxy y Arthur, se los imaginaba bebiendo juntos en un viaje cultural en México o en la Patagonia, ambos fingiendo de una manera muy poco precisa no conocer todas las culturas mágicas que se extendían por el sur de América de forma abierta entre muggles y magos, antes de que los españoles fueran a conquistarla. La cultura occidental europea y el cristianismo habían hecho mucho daño a todas aquellas nuevas tierras, y Antonio se imaginaba que no hubiera habido quemas de brujas ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez aquel tipo de vacaciones que imaginaba que tenían su compañero y la profesora Lalonde en su affaire, no eran más que las fantasías de unas vacaciones que a él le entusiasmarían.

Trataba de seguir pensando en aquellas vacaciones, y en la historia de la magia, que era su asignatura favorita, para no pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. La profesora de Adivinación repetía lo mismo que todos los años. A Antonio le costaba concentrarse, a él la adivinación le salía realmente fácil, todo para él era pura intuición, ni las estrellas, ni los libros servían, él miraba el fondo de una taza de té y las hojas le hablaban, las cartas del tarot bailaban en su cabeza con melodías que le decían qué iba a ocurrir, y sin embargo no era capaz de poder ver si sus amigos le traicionaban o quién había sido el que había intentado matar al profesor de astronomía. Le resultaba irónico, brutalmente divertido, pero de saber la verdad sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior tampoco sabría qué hacer con ello. Culpar a alguien nunca era la solución a nada, hacían falta pruebas reales, no solo indicios y premoniciones.

Después de aquella clase fue a la sala común a dejar las hojas de rutas de prefectos y coger el material que necesitaría para el resto de clases de la mañana. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con medio Gryffindor allí, porque las clases de astronomía habían sido canceladas para algunos alumnos de tercero, historia de la magia se había adelantado para los de cuarto y Gilbert y Francis se saltaban las primeras horas del año por estar vacías de contenido según ellos.

— ¿Es que no habéis ido a cuidado de criaturas mágicas? — preguntó casi molesto por verlos holgazaneando.

— Ya sabes que las primeras horas del año nunca hacemos nada — se excusó Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros —. Estaba diciéndole a Francis que podríamos investigar lo que ha pasado con el profesor Vantas, sería divertido para ser nuestro último año.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, lo ha propuesto, pero sabes yo pensaba que deberíamos hacer algo más divertido como llenar de espuma los desagües o mover los cuadros de sitio — Dijo el rubio aburrido del tema del profesor de astronomía —. Siempre hacemos cosas divertidas, investigar un intento de asesinato suena de lo más serio y aburrido.

— Piensa en los puntos, la gloria y los cuadros de nosotros si lo solucionásemos, mentecato — difirió Gilbert —. haríamos historia en Hogwarts.

Antonio frunció el ceño, él era prefecto. Con sus compañeros de cargo ya investigaba aquel asesinato, y como prefecto no podía dedicarse a hacer bromas.

— Gil ¿Es que no has visto lo popular que soy? — dijo el francés levantándose del sofá rojo en el que se encontraba —. Yo ya he hecho historia en este colegio. Es más...

El moreno frunció más aún el ceño. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

— Bueno, podemos dejar esta charla para otro momento, ahora deberíamos ir a clase de pociones — dijo Antonio cortando a Francis en su monologo sobre lo que fuera que iba a contar —. ¿Te importa Gil dejarnos un momento hablar a solas? Hay algo que quiero comentar con Francis solo.

El albino se quedó un tanto mortificado con aquella idea. A solas, ¿Qué tendría que decirle que él no pudiera escuchar? Al principio pensó en decirle aquello mismo, negarse, pero se percató de la mirada de su amigo, casi siempre alegre sin importar qué pasara, y se hizo a un lado.

— Iré a por el caldero nuevo que no os he enseñado aún — dijo fingiendo que se marchaba con mucha habilidad. Desde las escaleras que subían a la habitación de los chicos de su curso, trataba de escuchar la conversación de sus dos mejores amigos.

Antonio sacó aquello que había encontrado en el armario de la clase. Una foto de él, con Francis.

— Podrías ir con un poco de más cuidado si no quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa — dijo con cierto retintín en su voz —. ¿Qué tengo que pensar ahora que tú fuiste quien empujó al profesor Kankri por la ventana?

Francis se quedó helado mirando la fotografía, no podía imaginarse por qué su amigo se la enseñaba y le decía aquello.

— Estaba en el aula de astronomía — añadió Antonio tratando de no alzar la voz molesto.

— Estaba contigo y con Gilbert — se excusó el rubio —. No fui yo, no sé cómo ha llegado esa fotografía ahí.

— Me da igual cómo haya sido — dijo el de los ojos verdes molesto —. No pongas excusas, hay muchas formas de estar en más de un sitio a la vez, y tienes muchos secretos, demasiados parece ser.

El rubio guardó la imagen que le había dado en el bolsillo y alargó su brazo a la cadera de Antonio.

— Nunca haría nada para molestarte de este modo, mon cheri.

Francis se acercó a besarle superficialmente en los labios, Antonio se sonrojó y se apartó un poco, rechazándole. No quería más mon cheris, que lo solucionasen todo, estaba más enfadado de lo que creía.

— Yo también tengo que ir a por mi caldero nuevo — anunció. Acto seguido caminó hacia escalera en la que pudo encontrar a Gilbert parado.

— Es que he pensado que podíamos subir juntos y...

Antonio no dijo nada, pero creía que era obvio que había estado escuchando.

— Vamos — dijo tratando se sacar su mejor sonrisa y fingiendo que no sabía que Gilbert había estado curioseando.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación. Mientras que Antonio encontró su caldero enseguida, su amigo rebuscaba entre sus cosas en busca de aquella pieza que le parecía tan importante.

— A lo mejor te lo olvidaste en casa — dijo el prefecto concentrándose por no sollozar respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir con Francis —. Podemos usar el mío o pedir uno a alguien de otra casa.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza, tenía que estar en algún lugar.

— Solo es un caldero, y hoy seguramente ni lo usemos — trató de decir de nuevo el chico. Esta vez sin poder evitar que se notase como se le quebraba la voz.

El albino se sentó al lado de Antonio, sin haber encontrado el caldero, y algo preocupado por su amigo.

— ¿Es Francis culpable de lo que ocurrió anoche? — preguntó sin más y viendo como Antonio se desmoronaba por completo ante su pregunta —. Porque podemos buscar alguna manera de exculparlo o de hacer que parezca un accidente, si lo que te preocupa es que lo expulsen.

El chico de ojos verdes negaba con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada.

— No lo sé. Creo que no sé nada sobre Francis a estas alturas.


End file.
